E n c a s i l l a d o s
by CieloCriss
Summary: Mimi, tienes unos ojos muy lindos, me dice... Yo en él. Él en mí. Entra. Sale. Entra. Sale. Entra y sale muchas veces... Me gusta. Pero me reclamo. Gozo. Pero sufro.


_Seré breve. Este es un escrito con un estilo diferente al que ordinariamente suelo escribir en mis ficciones de anime; trata un tema algo fuerte, hay contenido sexual… además, puede que haya palabras altisonantes escritas y es posible que las caracterizaciones de los personajes sean un poco diferentes a las que están acostumbrados a leer, pero ¿realmente importa?, ¡que viva la variedad!_

_Es un songfic en donde se utiliza la traducción al español del ending del anime llamado Wolf's rain. Cabe destacar que ni la letra de la canción ni los personajes de digimon me pertenecen._

**--**

**E **_n _**c **_a _**s **_i _**l **_l _**a **_d _**o **_s_****

_Por CieloCriss_

Todavía, cuando camino, puedo escuchar dos corazones. Como un redoble, como dos rugidos, o como réplica de un temblor.

Aún está quemándome las entrañas el maldito recuerdo, que ni siquiera se despeja de mi mente estando de nueva cuenta en la tierra que me vio nacer.

Al contrario, aquí cobra más intensidad la ansiedad, el despecho, el chorro de mi entrepierna, la desolación.

Es como una maldición. Camino con torpeza por la ciudad, intentando reconocerla. Por alguna razón los colores rosados se ven rojos, y los azules, parecen contaminados de grises y negros. Eso sí, todo brilla más. El sol se me mete en la piel, me rasguña, siento que me humedezco, pero nada ocurre.

No sé hacia donde dirigirme, no sé en brazos de quien llorar, ni siquiera sé si quiero llorar mientras paso a paso le doy rienda suelta a mis piernas y a la nostalgia.

_Qué bonita es mi ciudad_, me digo, sin saber qué más decir, para no pensar. En el viejo edificio donde vivía hay ahora un centro de arte que parece bastante improvisado. Miro hacia arriba, de nuevo me siento húmeda pero sé que sólo es mi imaginación. _La tercera ventana_, reflexiono, _del cuarto piso, ahí era mi habitación._

Mi habitación en aquellos tiempos estaba poseída por el síndrome de los colores pastel, a la entrada, como era tradición en muchas casas de mi ciudad, había un corazón de madera con mi nombre tallado cuidadosamente. Ese regalito me lo había dado uno de mis amigos, el de lentes, de talle alto, Jou. Ya adentro tenía un estante lleno de peluches de diferentes formas, tenía edredones rosas, llenos de estrellas y flores bastante grandes, de mal gusto. En el tocador una lámpara de hada iluminaba la habitación de amarillo limón cuando le tocaba las alas estiradas de mariposa. _S_, volví a decirme, _era la tercera ventana del cuarto piso._

Me entrañó mucho que un edificio de departamentos, donde antes solían vivir personas de clase media, fuera ahora un centro de artes descuidado. El barrio de Odaiba había cambiado mucho, empezando por el departamento que mis padres y yo abandonamos cuando entré a la secundaria.

Hacía mucho que no pensaba en las mudanzas, pero con las piernas abiertas, enfrente del edificio, me embobé en las memorias de esas que llegan de repente y te arrebatan sonrisas sin sentido o lágrimas de lavadero, que te limpian la cara de la contaminación ambiental.

Ese día estuvo todo listo, ni siquiera el corazón de madera estaba pegado en el cuarto. _Una última mirada_, había dicho mi padre, y mi madre y yo no aguantamos el llanto… tomamos fotos.

Hikari me prestó la cámara esa vez, me regaló el rollo pero nunca lo revelé, porque fue de esas veces que se te olvidan las cosas sin razón.

… Después el ruido del avión en el recuerdo que se cruza con una moto que trae el moffle averiado y acaba de pasar por la orilla de la calle.

_Los ruidos me dejarán sorda_, digo en voz alta, con ese tonito de bebé altanera que siempre me gustó tener. Mi voz sabe a azúcar, eso me decía el amigo que hice en Nueva York, Michael.

Entré al centro de arte por puro ocio, después de todo no hay nada que ver en la ciudad, todo brilla demasiado en colores intensos. Me embriaga el sol, el sudor hace que me sienta húmeda.

El lobby del edificio, donde estaba el elevador de números dorados en el que tanto gustaba de subir, es ahora el lugar de la recepcionista, quien está tras un mostrador bastante viejo, pero acorde con la decoración.

Ella se lima las uñas, por enfado. Lo sé porque antes hacía lo mismo en las clases de bachillerato.

Hay varios letreros. Me acerco a leer. Mi japonés no es igual de ágil que antes, pero lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida.

_¿Se te ofrece algo?_, me pregunta, como ofendida de que la hubiera descubierto en su ardua labor de irse despareciendo las uñas.

_No, nada más veía, es que antes vivía en este edificio._

_Ah, sí, las familias que vivían por aquí se marcharon después del temblor del 2008, el gobierno las reacomodó._

_¿Y puede caerse el edificio?,_ pregunto.

_No, no se cae_, responde, _porque el gobierno habilitó estos condominios para que fuera un centro de artes juvenil._

Siguió limándose las uñas, esta vez sin sentirse ofendida. A lo mejor era natural que curiosas como yo vinieran a ver lo que antes fueran sus hogares.

_¿Puedo echar un vistazo?_, le vuelvo a cuestionar, ella no me levanta la cara pero escucho su voz que responde que sí podía dar una vuelta mientras no interrumpiera las clases.

Así tuve la intención de hacerlo, sin interrumpir.

Comienzo a subir los peldaños pero luego me acuerdo del elevador.

_No sirve_, dice la recepcionista.

No le contesto y sigo subiendo. _Hay demasiado silencio para ser un centro artístico juvenil, parece de viejitos_, murmuro, bostezando, como comprobando que mi departamento ya no es tan divertido como lo era antes.

Me asomo al piso uno. Está en silencio pero leo los letreros en las puertas, hay aeróbicos, salón de jazz, danza moderna, dibujo. En el segundo piso dan clases de cocina, de computación, de teatro, también está el cuarto de servicio.

El tercer piso está dedicado al ballet,_ ¡qué bonito es el ballet!_, pienso mientras imagino la sala vacía llena de niñas y muchachas estirando las extremidades con lazos rositas y azulitos. Estoy agotada, me da flojera subir a mi piso, luego me pongo nerviosa por los recuerdos: fue ahí donde aprendí a berrear por las noches para que me hicieran caso, ahí vi tantas veces a mamá cocinando curry con soya fermentada. Me siento en las escaleras un ratito, para seguir pintando el libro de colorear que hay en mi cabeza. Pienso en mamá y en mí, luego se me humedece el cuerpo, especialmente el vientre… siento unas inmensas ganas de echarme a chillar.

Oigo a lo lejos una voz cansada y una música mal afinada. Alguien canta, con voz ordenada, pero la música le falla de tal manera, que repite la letra y la acomoda conforme tenga seguimiento lo que va sacando de la guitarra.

**_Ha sido un largo… ha sido un largo camino a recorrer_**

**_He estado allí… allí y me iré… _**_-¡maldita sea!, ¿qué iba en esta parte?, ah, s_- **_y me iré mañana… mañana_**

**_Sin decirle adiós…_**

No conozco esa música, tampoco la canción. Pero la voz metódica, la mala afinación, y la peculiar maldición me llaman la atención. _Está en el cuarto piso_, pienso, _debería ir a ver si de verdad hay alguien arriba._

**_…sin decirle adiós al ayer_**

**_¿aún valen los recuerdos que… que conservo?_**

**_¿o los han borrados… las lágrimas vertidas?_**

Me censuro las lágrimas un momentito. La guitarra de allá arriba llora más que yo en estos momentos. Muge porque quiere que la toquen bien, pero el joven de la voz no la conoce, y sin ella no puede buscar que su voz tranquila vaya acompasada de la melodía, que sus torpes manos no tocan.

Por breves momentos me acuerdo de Yamato Ishida, el muchacho más habilidoso que he conocido en el ámbito musical. _Yamato toca la armónica, el bajo, la guitarra y canta como los ángeles_, decíamos mi amiga Sora y yo cuando éramos niñas. Como yo cantaba muy bonito, siempre quise hacerle un coro o algo así, pero Yamato tuvo su época de serio y cerrado y ni siquiera me atreví a preguntarle. Debí haberlo hecho, porque cuando Yamato entró a la secundaria se hizo famoso en el barrio por formar un grupo de rock del cual no recuerdo mucho, ni el nombre, sólo logro evocar fragmentos de canciones que Sora enviaba por correos electrónicos y por la correspondencia.

Termino de subir; el cuarto piso ya no huele a mi hogar. La puerta de mi apartamento se ve polvorienta, dice Auditorio, y la puerta está entreabierta. Me asomo. De espaldas veo al joven de la guitarra, luchando con ella.

Se ve sudoroso, como yo me siento. Me pregunto si el calor le cala los vellos, como a mí.

**_…¿aún valen los recuerdos que… que conservo?_**

**_¿O los han borrados… las lágrimas vertidas?_**__

Canta bien. Al menos es afinado. Pienso que si entrenara bien su música podría defenderse. No lo veo bien, porque las luces están apagadas. Nada más le entra el sol por un ventanal que mi madre mandó a hacer. Mi antiguo departamento ya no tiene puertas, ni paredes. Es un gran salón repleto de butacas de metal plateado y cojines rojizos con aspecto sucio. El ambiente huele a oxidado, a sudor.

El joven es de piel macilenta, cabellos oscuros, no sé de qué tono.

**_Ha sido un largo camino a recorrer_**

**_He estado allí y me iré mañana_**

**_Sin decirle adiós al ayer_**

**_¿Aún valen los recuerdos que conservo?_**

**_¿O los han borrados las lágrimas vertidas?_**

Le salió mejor esta ocasión. Estoy recargada en el marco de la puerta. Esta vez no interrumpió las palabras porque sacó bien los acordes de la guitarra… sólo le faltó afinación a las cuerdas.

Se levanta inmediatamente, como si hubiera olido mi respiración. Con prisa, sin prisa ¿Quién puede saberlo?

Yo no me muevo, estoy en mi antiguo hogar, en cambio me recargo más en el marco, me deslizo por la pared y prendo varios interruptores, sin querer, pero no me lamento porque ya pasó… ilumino el lugar de tal manera que la calidez de la oscuridad se vuelve un irritante haz de luz blanca y fría, que alumbra al muchacho, dejándome ver su piel descolorida, la camisa abotonada, verde seco, su pantalón vaquero gastado, su cabellera entre café y rojiza, sus ojos medianos, pero penetrantes.

_Lo siento_, le digo en tono bajito, con los ojos hacia el piso como si estuviera apenada.

_No hay cuidado_, me responde con naturalidad, el rostro en alto, con sus ojos curiosos.

Guarda la guitarra, yo me encierro y le miro con la piel en trocitos, como temblando. Su cabello, corto, sí, pero rojizo, me recuerda a mi amigo Koushirou, los ojos también. Cierra el forro de su instrumento.

_De cualquier manera ya me iba, ¿estudias aquí? ¿Eres nueva?_, me dice, y ¡sí!, le reconozco, su modo de preguntar es tan de él, que todavía sigue siendo el mismo.

Cuando Koushirou pregunta algo mira con sus pupilas de azabache hacia el techo por unos instantes, siempre creí que eso le ayudaba a armar sus teorías, sus cuestiones…

Pero no, no podía ser él aunque lo hubiera desconocido, porque Koushirou es a la música como mi amigo Taichi es a las computadoras. Simplemente son relaciones que no cuajan, cada persona tiene una imagen de ella en mi mente, y definitivamente la guitarra y Koushirou estaban más cerca de ser antónimos que sinónimos.

_No, la verdad no estudio aquí, estaba dando un vistazo_, admito, mientras él comienza a subir los escalones del pequeño auditorio empolvado que antes era mi casa.__

_Ya veo…_ dice

_Sí… ya ves_… susurró, más para mí que para él.

Se está acercando mientras yo, tiesa como mi vientre húmedo, espero por él y lo miro midiéndolo, cual cinta métrica.

_Espérate_, le grito mientras lo cojo del brazo y hago que pierda el equilibrio, el forro de la guitarra se le resbala hasta el codo, yo se lo subo al hombro con una sonrisa.

_Tú tienes que ser mi amigo Koushirou Izumi, ¿verdad que sí?_, y me arde el pecho de repente, la acidez se apodera de mi estómago, me pica la cintura, se alteran mis tobillos. Los dos corazones suben su palpitar como locos por dos o tres segundos.__

_Sí, soy yo,_ me dice, otra vez sonriendo, ¿por qué se ríe?, _¿Quién eres tú?_, pregunta.

_¿No me reconoces?_, le reclamo.

_Todavía no, pero déjame verte bien_, sugiere con algo muy parecido a un tono seductor.

_¿Y bien?,_ sigo reclamando, hinchada de placer por tocar las raíces de una infancia de oro.

_Tienes unos ojos muy lindos_, me dice, observándome con mucho cuidado, entrecierra la mirada como detective mediocre, ¡pero a quien le importa!

_Seguro que no eres tú, Koushirou no hace ese tipo de comentarios._

_¡Mimi Tachikawa!_, exclama tronando un dedo por su acierto, _¡de verdad que eres tú!_

_Sí, soy yo._

_Ven para darte un abrazo_, me jala, y me abraza. Sube dos peldaños y se aferra a mí con amistad… esto no debe estar pasando, debo ser yo la que pida el abrazo.

_No te reconocía_, asegura, _¿es que siempre traes un tinte diferente?, no te imaginaba con el cabello negrísimo, lacio y corto; pero tienes los mismos ojos bonitos, de verdad Mimi, que me da mucho gusto verte._

_A mí también,_ no digo nada más porque siento que se me salen las lágrimas y me empapan todo, hasta los calzones.

_¿Estás de visita?, Sora ya no ha sabido de ti en varios años._

_Ahora vivo aqu_, le contesto, _casi acabo de llegar… intenté buscar a Sora, pero ya no vive donde me aseguró, no hay nadie en casa de su mamá._

_Sora se mudó con su novio, por eso no la hallaste_, me informa, sonriendo, tan bonito que se ve así, tan tierno, debería reírse para siempre porque así me olvido de mi doble corazón.

_Koushirou, no imaginaba hallarte en mi antiguo edificio tocando la guitarra._

_Yo tampoco te imaginaba recargada en la puerta, escuchándome._

Me vuelve a sonreír, qué coqueto.

_¿Y las computadoras? ¿Ya no te gustan?_

_Me fascinan,_ reafirma, con los ojos iluminados, _pero la música es algo nuevo que he descubierto._

_¿Algo nuevo?_, le pregunto.

_Te lo debí haber dicho cuando niños, Mimi, a mí me encanta sabe de todo…_

Siempre le gustó saber de todo, claro que lo recuerdo, hasta como no queriendo la cosa se enteraba de los chismes entre elegidos y los guardaba para sí mismo. En el 2002 fue el primero en visitar al que había sido nuestro enemigo, porque a él le gustaba, siempre de los siempre, saber de todo.__

_Está mal afinada tu guitarra._

_Ya lo sé, apenas estoy aprendiendo,_ avisa,_ no intimidado pero sí justificándose. Mimi, dice, vamos, te invito a un café._

Mira el reloj, luego a mí, se ríe.

_No lo sé… debería estar buscando trabajo, _menciono de repente siento en mis venas chorros de ansias, y me siento niña otra vez, y me dan ganas de reírme, como a Koushirou.

_Ah, trabajo, creo que puedo ayudarte._

Me agarra la mano y me jala hacia las escaleras-

_Espérate_, reclamo,_ quería terminar de ver mi antiguo departamento, ¿es que no sabes que yo solía vivir aquí?_

_Sí, pero ya no vives aquí, y ya no es tu casa._

Me sigue jalando, trota escaleras abajo al estilo de mi amigo Taichi. Koushirou Izumi está irreconocible, se ve tan bien que dan ganas de quedarme por siempre con su mano en la mía, ha crecido, ha crecido más de lo que pudo crecer mi otro corazón, el que palpita con arritmia y descontrola al mío.

_Ya me voy, Megumi, no hay nadie arriba,_ dice, _nada más me encontré con Mimi._

_¿Es tu amiga, Kou-kun?_, indaga dejando de limarse, cosa que no hizo cuando conversamos juntas. Mi amigo le habla a la secretaria, o recepcionista, o lo que sea como si fueran viejos conocidos.

_Sí, mi amiga, y la del sensei_.

Nos retiramos con prisa, siempre con la mano agarrada.

_Suéltame, ni siquiera te he dicho que quiero ir._

_Es que sí quieres ir, pero no lo sabes,_ asegura, soltándome. Se acomoda la guitarra, mete las manos en sus bolsillos… no deja de mirarme.

_No entiendo porqué tocas la guitarra, eres mejor en las computadoras._

_Las computadoras no son impedimento para que yo intente tocar la guitarra, ya viste de todas maneras, no soy muy habilidoso, pero me relaja mucho._

_No cantas mal._

_Gracias._

_Y esa mujer, la recepcionista, ¿es amiga tuya?_

_Sí, somos amigos._

_Te mira raro, hasta dejó de limarse las uñas._

_Es que fuimos novios,_ dice con toda la naturalidad del mundo, _a lo mejor sospecha que estoy saliendo contigo._

Me quedo callada, al borde del colapso. Koushirou con novia, bueno, con ex novia. De alguna manera cuando al volver pensé que las cosas en Odaiba siempre terminarían siendo las mismas; me equivoco, porque ya no estamos respirando el mismo aire, este que aspiro tiene rocío en el ambiente, me humedece toda y hace que piense que soy puro líquido.

Han pasado muchos años, Koushirou ya debe estar en los veintitantos, como yo.

_El café está cerca, hay música en vivo, ¿te gustó la canción que toqué?_

_Pues no cantaste mal._

_Espero lo digas en serio, la verdad es que no es lo mío, pero me gusta, el sensei dice que puedo con el paquete._

Se rió otra vez.

_No te rías, ¿es que ahora eres risueño?_

_¿Lo creerías?,_ me dice, _mira Mimi, es ahí enfrente, está sólo a dos cuadras del centro de arte._

_Me parece,_ admito,_ que ya es tarde y no tenemos vestuarios apropiados._

_¡Al contrario!,_ exclama con mucho vigor, _llegamos justo a tiempo._

Vuelve a tomar mi mano, juntos cruzamos la calle. Enfrente está el dichoso café-bar, decorado a lo rústico con cuadros de pintores locos como Salvador Dalí. Me dan miedo los cuadros de Dalí, o será, me decía papá, que no los entiendo… no me gustan esos relojes derretidos que siempre andan rondando en sus pinturas. No es que no las entienda, quisiera decirle a mi papá que lo que pasa es que no las soporto porque son como yo.

Percibo que en esos cuadros todo se derrite, pasa lo mismo con mi cuerpo. En estos momentos todo me tiembla, hasta el cóccix.

_Justo a tiempo, no ha dado inicio el espectáculo._

Me arregla la silla, me ayuda a sentarme, luego se sienta junto a mí, expectante.

_¿Te he dicho que tienes unos ojos muy lindos, Mimi?_

_Por Dios, me lo has dicho tres veces en los veinte minutos que llevamos de vernos_, digo algo molesta, _ya párale ¿Quieres?_

_¿Por qué?, no lo digo con mala intención. Cuando estaba chiquito quería decírtelo._

El mesero interrumpe la conversación, Koushirou pide dos cervezas. _Una para ti, otra para mí,_ me susurra.

_¿Qué no veníamos a un café?_, ante mi pregunta encoge los hombros

_Es que me gusta más la cerveza._

Nos quedamos callados. Me siento más húmeda que nunca, con la bilis en el maniconio y el estómago en terapia intensiva.

Llegan las bebidas…

Se toma la cerveza de una, qué aguante, le dije, él asiente: _es que me enseñó Taichi, que de un solo trago la disfruto más..._

Le pregunto casualmente por los demás amigos. No contesta.

_Mira y escucha, que ya va a empezar._

Ensombrezco la mirada, porque pienso que no me quiere contestar. A mis espaldas empieza a sonar una melodía de piano, luego una guitarra. Entonces mis oídos se emocionan, cuando una cálida voz varonil, parece susurrarle a mis corazones:

**_Ha sido un largo camino a recorrer_**

**_He estado allí y me iré mañana_**

**_Sin decirle adiós al ayer_**

****

Fue muy buena decisión salir de mi casa. Le doy la vuelta al banquito donde me acomodó mi amigo de cabello rojizo, y me aparto el flequillo varias veces para ver bien…

Por eso Koushirou quería traerme al bar-café, porque hoy canta Yamato. Y como dijimos Sora y yo cuando éramos niñas, sigue cantando como los ángeles.

**_¿Aún valen los recuerdos que conservo?_**

**_¿O los han borrados las lágrimas vertidas?_**

Interpreta la canción que Koushirou estaba practicando. Yamato, siempre maestro en música, lo hacía de manera primorosa, se le oía tan lindo todo.

**_Puede que mañana a esta hora_**

**_La lluvia deje de seguirme_**

_Sí, la lluvia me sigue,_ dije sin querer en voz alta, Koushirou sonrió.

_¿Por qué te sigue?_

_Desde hace tiempo siempre estoy húmeda_, respondo.

No dice nada más, yo me inundo en la voz de Yamato. Está más guapo que nunca, tiene el cabello sujeto de una coleta, su piel blanca, ojos como montañas lejanas; manos finas.

**_Y la niebla se esfumará una vez más_**

**_Porque el camino me sigue diciendo que continúe_**

****

_¿Verdad que sí querías venir, Mimi?_

_Sí, siempre quise._

**_Algo está tirando de m_**

**_Siento la gravedad de todo ello…_**

Se presenta tras esa preciosa introducción. A Koushirou lo saluda con la mano izquierda, no con la derecha, sino con la izquierda. Luego se suelta cantando varias rolas hasta que se da un descansito.

Se acerca a nosotros.

_No sabía que ibas a venir hoy, se suponía que estabas en el centro de artes_, dijo sin voltearme a ver, _pero te perdono porque traes a esta muchacha_.

_Mira Yamato, la traje para que la contrates de tu corista, anda buscando trabajo_, ahora Koushirou me cierra el ojo. Los guiños parecen un complot, se me entume el vientre injustificadamente.

_Ah, pues qué bien, cuando termine de trabajar hacemos la prueba,_ dice con indiferencia, _y sirve que veo si practicaste la lección, Kou._

_Es que Yamato es mi sensei, _me comenta Koushirou, _él me enseña a tocar la guitarra._

Le digo que me da gusto, Yamato ya quiere irse a arreglar la segunda vuelta de canciones, pero le agarro la mano.

_Espérate, ¿qué no me reconoces?,_ le pregunto.

_Ahora que lo mencionas_, dice él con aire soñador, _No, no sé._

_No seas bobo Yamato, mírale los ojos._

_Los tiene muy bonitos,_ _como diría Taichi_, comenta, luego estira una mano y me golpea la cabeza, _¿y ya no lloras tanto como cuando eras una cría, Mimi?_

_¡Hasta que me reconociste!_, reclamo.

_Es que te ves más madura._

Es lo último que comenta, el público empieza a impacientarse y él no se hace del rogar.

Yamato sigue tocando la guitarra, me dedica una canción.

_Es buen sensei, no me exige mucho, por eso es relajante,_ comenta Koushirou, _Yamato tiene varios trabajos, necesita dinero para su hijito._

_¿Hijito?, ¿tiene un hijo?_, le pregunto, alarmadísima.

_Sí, ya tiene un par de años._

Pienso que me he perdido de muchas cosas, no sabía que Yamato estuviera casado.

_¿Y cuándo se casó Yamato?_

_No se cas_,_ ya sabes, una aventura con premio_, sonrió Koushirou, _el niño es un buen chico, se llama Yuki._

_No, no lo sabía._

Se me ha hinchado todo el cuerpo, la humedad quiere explotarme por todo mi ser. Ay Dios, quiero irme.

_Sora y Taichi también van a tener un bebé,_ me dijo con actitud sorpresiva, _por eso no hallaste a Sora en su antigua casa._

_Ay, voy al baño._

Lo menos que pude hacer fue irme a encerrar un rato en el sanitario. Me estoy muchos minutos adentro, pujando en el inodoro para sacar la humedad. Nada sale, porque nada hay.

Me tallo la cara mil veces, salgo colorada.

Afuera ya no hay mucho ruido, a lo mejor Yamato está descansando otro bloque de la tocada.

_Ahí estás Mimi, mira que Kou y yo pensamos que te había tragado el drenaje_; Yamato está en la barra de bebidas, me ofrece una piña colada que acepto por obligación, pero a mí no me gusta la piña.

_Me da mucho gusto verte, ¿lo sabes?, un día de estos quiero invitarte a que conozcas a Yuki._

_Tu hijito…_

_Sí, mi hijo, _dice con un orgullo tal, que por un momento me acuerdo del amor que sentía por su hermanito, Takeru.

_Será un placer, Yamato._

_Y también estás contratada en el centro de artes para los asuntos del coro, le comentaré al administrador._

_Gracias…_, Yamato ya es todo un hombre, también ha cambiado tanto.

_¿Qué tienes, Mimi?_

_Es que han cambiado tanto…_

_Sí, es que mi hijo me hizo responsable,_ asegura.

_El que me impresiona más es Koushirou_, sincero, _es que está irreconocible._

_¿Lo crees?,_ pregunto, _sí, sí lo creo_, respondo.

_A eso se le llama madurar, no cambiar_, me dice, _es que Kou ha pasado muchas etapas de su vida: terminó su carrera, decidió estudiar música, Sora dice que incluso estuvo yendo a asesoría psicológica para sacar a su verdadero yo._

_Tienes razón, a lo mejor así era siempre pero de chiquito se censuraba._

Cambiamos de tema mientras regresábamos a la mesa donde estaba el pelirrojo con varios tarros de cerveza vacíos.

_… y Takeru y los demás siguen en la facultad,_ me dice Yamato, antes de irse a cantar.

_El único que sabemos que se casó es Jou, con su enfermera,_ dice pícaramente Koushirou.

Me la estoy pasando bien esta noche. Bebiendo y murmurando con Kou, en los recesos Yamato se nos une y recordamos viejos tiempos.

_Pero ya es tarde, es tiempo de regresar._

_Yo te acompaño_, me dice Koushirou, en las afueras del bar. Todo está cerrado, las tiendas, el centro de arte, el mismo café donde cantó Yamato.

_Es que está muy lejos_, le digo.

_No importa, ¿vienes Yama?_

_No, es que Yuki está en casa de Takeru, tengo que pasar por él antes de que descomponga algo._

Se despide y se va; quedé en verlo mañana en el centro de artes, donde antes era mi casa.

_¿Dónde vives?_

_Mira, muy lejos._

_Entonces quédate en mi casa._

_¿Cómo crees?_

_Bueno Mimi, no me malinterpretes, yo nomás decía._

Koushirou me toma la mano con suavidad, caminamos por la acera.

_Ya no eres el de antes,_ pienso, aunque no supe si lo dije o lo guardé para mí.

_Oye, ya sé, te voy a cantar…_

Se acerca mi oído, con sensualidad, ¡madre!, este no es Koushirou.

**_Puede que mañana a esta hora_**

**_La lluvia deje de seguirme_**

**_Y la niebla se esfumará una vez más_**

**_Porque el camino me sigue diciendo que continúe…_**

_Deja de hacerlo, me pones nerviosa._

_Canto algo feo, pero siempre quise…_

_No, no cantas mal, aunque parece que te poseyó un demonio._

_Deben ser las cervezas._

_No, porque ya estabas así antes de bebértelas._

Sujeta con más fuerza mi mano, hasta lastimarme

_Pues ¿sabes qué?,_ informa, como si se tratara de un reporte,_ tú también me pones nervioso, si me ves diferente mi asombro es mayor cuando te reconocí, porque ya no te ríes, ni juegas con tus mimos, ni nada, ya no te vistes como antes._

Cállate

Cállate y no me dirijas la palabra.

No lo callé en voz alta, debí hacerlo.

_Mimi, tienes unos ojos muy lindos._

No me gusta cuando lo dice, al contrario de mí, el alma me revienta de gozo. La humedad me chorrea por todas partes, pero sé que no se me va a salir porque estoy seca. Quiero acostarme con él. Él está dispuesto, su mirada me lo indica.

_Mi casa está muy lejos, déjame quedarme en la tuya…_

Todo está claro entre los dos ese momento, por eso noto que su mano adelgaza su fuerza hasta acariciarme, su aliento me guía, no a su casa, sino a su cama.

Me gusta pensar que así es.

El corazón me reclama a chasquidos. El otro corazón se apresura.

Oh, Dios, y yo llena de....

Me arrepiento. No debí buscar mi antiguo hogar, debí quedarme encerrada.

_Cántame al oído_, le digo, ya en su departamento. Llegamos hace dos minutos, él me lo mostró con mucho empeño, excusándose de que estaba sucio porque acababa de mudarse.

Se acerca a mi oído, lo toca con sus labios húmedos. Oh, Dios, detén la humedad que reclama. Soy tan frágil, tan fácil, tan torpe, tan puta.

**_Algo está tirando de m_**

**_Siento la gravedad de todo ello…_**

Deja de cantar porque lamo su oído… le ofrezco mi piel y este instante.

Baja el tirante. Nos vamos cayendo al piso. Me somete. Me gusta. No me ha besado. Mete la mano bajo la blusa. Deshace el sostén, lo hace un moño. Me gusta. Ya me besa. Besa con dulzura. Yo respondo. Ah, la humedad, que me deje en paz. Desabrocho su pantalón. Él me quita el mío…

Yo en él. Él en mí. Entra. Sale. Entra. Sale. Entra y sale muchas veces. Me desgarra. No, él no me desgarra. Pero la humedad me explota por dentro, reclama, llora.

Escucho los dos corazones que habitan en mí.

Uno. Dos. Uno. Dos… Entra. Sale. Entra. Sale

Me gusta. Pero me reclamo. Gozo. Pero sufro.

_Mimi…_ jadea, como demonio divino. Cabello con lumbre, ojos lascivos. Profundo todo en él. Atrás está su computadora. Nos mira. Yo la veo también.

_Mimi…_ vuelve a decir, esta vez gimiendo… _tienes u-u-nnos ojos… muy ¡Lindos!_

No es él. Yo no soy yo.

Lo encasillaba. Me encasillaba.

Me gusta como demonio.

Entra. Sale. Entra. Sale. Entra. Sale. Entra. Sale. Entra. Sale.

Placer en mí. En él también. Pero los corazones cada vez más dispares se vuelven tres porque ahora me penetra.

No hay espacio para tres corazones.

EntraSaleEntraSaleEntraSaleEntraSale¡Entra!, ¡oh, Dios!

Ahora escucho un llanto en mi interior. Berrea como yo cuando niña en brazos de mi mamá.

Me atormenta. Sí, me atormenta.

Que deje de llorar.

UnoDosUnoDosUnoDosUno.

Veo sangre. Es la humedad. Es dolor, es placer, ¡placer!

Eyacula…

El llanto cesa. Se muere de verdad.

El placer se agota. Perece.

A uno de mis corazones le da un infarto. Ahora sí estoy húmeda, pero me siento seca.

Mi amigo se deja caer en mí. Se levanta y me sonríe.

… Me echo a llorar. No se alarma. Me abraza.

Sabe que le voy a decir algo, que le voy a explicar que lo hizo muy bien, que me gustó, que es lindo, pero que algo no me deja ser la misma, que algo me ha hecho venir a vivir otra vez a Odaiba. Quiere que le diga que me fui de la casa de mis padres. Quiere que le cuente de mi humedad.

La humedad roja ya se murió.

Pero el llanto, mientras padezca un orgasmo, siempre resonará en mi imaginación.

_Koushirou… Tus ojos, son muy lindos también._

No. No te lo voy a decir. Ni a ti ni a nadie.

Duele.

Me duele a mí nada más.

_¿Estás bien?, fue apre… apresurado…_

_Estoy bien_

No. no te lo voy a decir, pienso, no te diré que veo una mancha roja en cada inodoro que uso

Que me duelen las piernas y su corazoncito vivía en mí.

Me besa en los labios. Me recoge y me acomoda en su cama, junto a él.

No, no te voy a decir que hace un par de días, aborté.

**--**

_Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios._


End file.
